


Lonely with you

by aceveria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension, more like frenemies with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceveria/pseuds/aceveria
Summary: Harry and Draco turn to each other for warmth when they're unexpectedly snowed in, but it's not like it means anything...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 203
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Lonely with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpha_exodus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_exodus/gifts).



> Happy holidays, alpha_exodus!
> 
> This was quite a bit different from what I usually do, but it was fun creating something moody and muted~
> 
> I really loved your prompt: "i've never actually read cursed child but 'It is exceptionally lonely, being Draco Malfoy. I will always be suspected. There is no escaping the past.' is SUCH a good line".  
> And your winter prompt: "s n o w e d i n :o but like they hate each other while it's happening". 
> 
> I wanted to incorporate both of them somehow. I hope it's to your liking c:
> 
> The title is part of a lyric from "Broken" by lovelytheband.
> 
> Edit: I didn't put my watermark on this because the fest was anonymous and I'm not sure how to replace the image with the one that does have my watermark. That being said, please do not reupload elsewhere, thank y'all<3


End file.
